


The Super Saiyan

by WeGotFoodAtHome



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe: Planet Vegeta Exists, Big Brother Raditz, Character Death, F/M, Goku is actually Kakarot, Happy when people aren't dying, Humor, King Vegeta Is power crazed, Multiple Deaths, My First Fanfic, Rapunzelish AU but I Strayed Far From The Actual Story, Saiyan Tales Big Bang, Super Saiyan, This Bad Boy Wil Be Done In a Month, quite a bit of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeGotFoodAtHome/pseuds/WeGotFoodAtHome
Summary: Kakarot: a living legend who's hidden away from the rest of the world, and desperately longs for a new challenge.Chi-Chi: a once enslaved earthling who is now free, and searching dearly for a new life of her own.When these star crossed lovers stumble upon each other, can they stand strong against the jealous royal lineage? Or will a greater evil rise before they have the chance?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Saiyan_Tales_Big_Bang_2020





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Saiyan Tales Big Bang 2020! I decided to do this GoChi Rapunzelish idea, as I have had it in my head for a while now. There are other couples referenced, but GoChi (KakaChi?? Who knows) is my main focus here. This will be my first actual fanfiction, as I have never written more than just a thousand-word one-shots before. I'm definitely tackling something new, and I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> This story will be completed in the next month :)

"Raditz! Wake up! Now!" 

The young saiyan hazily groaned and rolled over in his bed, "Moom-" 

"Not now! Get up!" His mother roughly shook him awake. Raditz’s eye’s suddenly shot open, as she pulled him into an upright position. Their dark eyes met, but his mother’s held pure panic and terror in them. Gine never panicked, and this realization terrified Raditz. 

"Mom? What's going on?" 

"Raditz, get some clothes on!”

"W-what's going on?!" 

"Now Raditz! I’ll be right back!

Gine suddenly rushed out of the room and left Raditz alone. Only now could he hear the loud voices booming from outside his humble little home, and a torchlight reflecting lightly across his rocky windowsill. He could hear his father’s voice, loud with pride as it normally was. Although someone was shouting back at him, and they were much louder than his father. Panic filled Raditz as he desperately ran through his trashed room trying to gather clothing.  
Gine suddenly rushed back into the room, Kakarot in her arms.

Raditz shakily pulled a boot on, "Mom, please, what's happening?!" 

"Not now Raditz." The gentle saiyan kneeled before her son, "Here. I need you to take Kakarot. You need to take Kakarot and get as far away as you can.

Raditz quickly finished with his shoes and took his sleeping brother in his arms. He didn’t bother to check if he was asleep, "Mom, tell me what’s going on?”

Gine sighed deeply, and Raditz noticed there were tears built in the corner of her eye. "Listen, my sweet, precious son," she grabbed her son's forearm in a gentle loving way, as she always did. "Bad people are here. They are trying to take Kakarot. They are jealous of what he is. What he could become.”

Raditz looked down at his brother. The saiyan baby was awake, his round eyes staring up longingly at him. Kakarot reached a small, plump, arm up to Raditz who adjusted his grip so Kakarot could hold his finger. He looked back towards his mother, "Why? He's just another baby."

"I-" A crash followed by the shaking of their entire house interrupted Gine. It took everything in Raditz’s mind to not freak out. "Look! There's not enough time right now!” Gine’s grip on his arm tightened, “You need to take Kakarot and hide for a while! I believe there is a cave to the east of the house that should be secure enough to hide in. You need to go now!"

“But why-”

Another crash. 

“Raditz! Just go!” She quickly stood and pushed him towards the back window.

Raditz immediately struggled and turned back to her, ready to argue. However he froze when he caught a tear running down his mother's cheek, followed by many more.

“Mom?”

Gine crumpled back down to their level, embracing both her sons into the last hold she’d ever have them in. "I love you both. I love you both so much," Gine's voice trembled,"You two are going to be such strong warriors, just like your father." 

Raditz leaned into his mother, struggling to keep his bravest face. 

“Mom! Please! Just-”

Another crash. More screaming. 

"Now go!" Gine suddenly released the hug and pushed Raditz against the windowsill. "Run until you reach the mountains, then fly, and fly as fast as you can!" 

Tears were still running down his mother's cheeks as he turned back to her again, "You'll come meet us, right Mom?" 

Gine choked, "Watch over your brother, Raditz. Keep him safe. I love you." 

Another crash, much louder than the first two, shook the house once more. 

Raditz took this as a sure sign and leaped out of the window. He took one last look at his mother before sprinting as fast as he could towards the hills. Kakarot began to make noise, but he was quick to shush him. 

As he moved away from his home, he glanced backward to try and see the ‘bad guys’ looking for Kakarot. The only thing visible in the torch-lit night was the royal crest flying high above his home.

Once far enough, he flew. He didn't fly for long before he caught sight of a small cave nestled behind many rocks; he almost missed it. Raditz landed, and hid towards the back. Kakarot fell asleep quickly once they got settled, leaving Raditz alone in the night. 

The young boy waited for hours. He waited for his parents to come to get them and tell them everything was going to be okay. Raditz missed his mom. He wanted another hug. Plus, he wouldn't know what to do if Kakarot woke up hungry, as he didn’t have breasts. Also, it was kinda scary outside in the pure darkness. Not that he was scared, of course. 

He didn’t know how long he waited shivering in the cold cavern until he heard footsteps. “Raditz? Kakarot? Are you here?”

Everything was suddenly brighter, and he wasn’t so afraid. He practically shot out of the cave, not caring if he woke his brother. “Mom! Dad!” Outside the cave stood two saiyans, but they were not his parents. The joy slipped from him, “Toma? Celipa?  
”  
“Raditz! I’m so glad you two are okay!” Toma, a short-haired saiyan, topless and clearly in his pajamas, stepped towards him. 

Raditz stepped much farther back, “What are you two doing here? W-where’s mom and dad?”

Toma’s face fell into a pain-filled expression, his lips parting slightly. He said nothing, though. Instead he looked over to the woman next to him, whose face was just as pain-filled. She gritted her teeth and looked away. 

“Where’s mom and dad?” Raditz repeated, angry, and exhausted. They didn't respond again, and he stomped his foot. “Where is mom and dad?! Where are my parents?” His voice raised to a shout, and Kakarot stirred in his arms. “Where are my parents?!”

Celipa, who was still turned away, choked. 

Raditz just growled at them. 

“Raditz..they’re..” Toma’s eyes narrowed and his breath hitched. He looked ready to fall over.

“Well?”

In one long breath Toma spoke, “They’re dead. Raditz. I’m so sorry. Oh my god. I am so so so sorry.”

Raditz froze. Then he screamed. He stomped his foot and screeched out, calling them every name he knew. When Toma tried to calm him, he only screamed louder. He told them to leave, and get his parents, and it wasn’t a funny joke. Celipa violently turned and snapped at him, her vision blurry. Reality smacked the poor saiyan boy in the face, and he collapsed into the rocky dirt. Toma took Kakarot, and the four saiyans spent the night in horrible mourning.

… 

"To think. The legendary super saiyan hid under our noses this whole time." The king's fingers rapped across the corner of his throne, his eyes narrowed and lips pulled into a deep frown. "Disguised as a third class warrior." An angry sigh seeped from his grit teeth. "All this goddamn time."

“He is dead now, sire.” The servant bowed before him  
.  
“How was it that a low-class warrior managed to turn legendary?” 

The servant didn’t answer.

“Well? 

“I-I don’t know sir.”  
“Hmph. To think someone, a low-class warrior of all the saiyans, dared to take the super saiyan power away from the royal lineage.” The king’s large hand ran through his rough beard, one eye twitching as he spoke. “What about those children of his? Were they super saiyans as well?”

“Not that we are aware of. The eldest was born with an unnaturally high power level, and he’s worked with the prince a few times. The youngest was nothing to even consider. The child was soon to be sent off-world.” 

“Where are the children?”

“We have no idea, sire.” The servant shook his head, terrified of the king’s reaction to this news. “Assumptions have been made that the mother might have hidden them somewhere, but we have been unable to find them.”

“Tch, whatever. If the children were weak, then don’t waste any more time with them.”

“Yessir.”

“And what about his wife? And how about his crew members?”

The servant shook his head once more, still nervous, “The wife died with her husband. The crewmates are to be informed of their captain’s act of treason and-”

“Not directly. They are not to know he was a super saiyan.”

“Of course. We had already accommodated for that. But if they act suspicious we will arrest them for assistance in treason.” 

“Hmph.” 

The king went silent for the longest time, and the servant relaxed. His shoulders fell and he allowed himself to slouch just a bit. Then a purple light consumed his vision and a sudden pain ran through his chest. He screamed out as he fell to the floor, immediately feeling weak.

“There can be no evidence there was a super saiyan. None at all. I will personally undo everything this fake super saiyan has done if I must, but he will not be the super saiyan. A third class warrior will not be the super saiyan!!” The king shot up from his throne, the dying servant barely watching his moves, “The royal lineage will hold the super saiyan legend. Either my son or myself, or even his own damn son for that matter! But not a third-class warrior.” His eyes darkened, “I will make sure of that.”

The servant cried out for his family, all before taking his last breath. 

The king only fell back onto his throne, a burst of crazed laughter suddenly escaping his lips. “I’ll kill anyone who stands in my way if I must. No one will stop me from returning the powers of a super saiyan to its rightful owners.” More deranged laughter. 

A painful realization settled over the kingdom that night. From the neighbors to Bardock’s burning home, all the way to the now orphan child screaming on the outskirts of the city, they all learned one thing that night: no one could stand up to the king’s tyranny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Kakarot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty years later, Kakarot is still living alone with his older brother. Yet, he longs for something new.

"Kakarot," Raditz wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and gave an exhausted laugh, "You're not finished already, are you?" 

"Of course not! I'm just gettin' started!" 

Raditz kept a smirk on his face, trying to hide the fact he needed to catch his breath. Kakarot didn’t even look slightly exhausted. Of course he didn’t. 

The two saiyan brothers suddenly charged at one another, their fists clashing. Kakarot threw another fist at Raditz and the older brother barely caught it. Releasing their grips on each other and beginning once more, the brothers continued training. They were, for the most part, evenly matched with Raditz being the one who suffered the underhand more frequently. 

“Shit!” Raditz cursed as he flew backward from a previous kick to his gut. He took a moment to catch his breath again before looking back at Kakarot, who still wasn’t worn in the slightest. “Damnit,” Raditz pulled himself to his feet, “Alright, Kakarot, let’s see if you can handle this!”

Kakarot only responded with a giddy laugh.

Raditz shot his hands forwards, purple ki forming at his palms. Two large beams suddenly burst from his hands and towards Kakarot, who only stepped backward.

Kakarot crunched down and held his hands behind him. A blue orb filled the space in between them, all before he threw it forwards. The blue ki beam clashed with Raditz’s purple one, meeting with an explosion of light and power.  
“God-,” Raditz, who was already straining himself, mustered all his strength and stepped forwards,”-Damn it!!” His attack pushed forwards, crumpling up his brother's.

Through grit teeth, Kakarot smiled, “Hehe-!” Suddenly a flash of light consumed Kakarot, and great power rose through his body. Kakarot became almost luminescent. His hair rose out of its original shape and defied gravity, his roots glowing a bright golden yellow, the rest of his hair following suite.

In one swift movement, Raditz’s own attack shot back at him and he was forced into the ground. Icy pain shot through his back, “Ack- Kakarot!” He glanced up at his brother who stood tall, pure power flowing around him. 

That was something Raditz could never get used to; the glowing hair, bright eyes, and the insane power that followed. It was like Kakarot became an entirely new person. 

Suddenly, his brother was directly in front of him with a fist raised and determination engraved in his eyes. Pain once again spread through Raditz’s cheek along with the entire side of his face. He was shoved even further back into the hard ground, and all he could think about was the pain enveloping his body. “Kakarot!! Stop!!” 

“Huh-?”

Raditz braced for another attack but was relieved to not earn another punch to the face.

"What's wrong?? I was goin' easy on ya'!" His hair fell back into its place atop his head as it reverted back to regular color. The glowing blue of his eyes faded back to onyx, and the extreme power disappeared. 

"But you still became a super saiyan, you dumbass!" Raditz pulled himself out of the ground, gritting his teeth. "What if someone saw you?!" Ignoring the blood he could feel dripping down his forehead, he checked the surrounding area.

"I don't think anyone saw.." Kakarot drifted off, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. 

Raditz turned back to his sibling and stomped towards him, "That doesn't make it OK!! You know you can't just turn Super Saiyan whenever you'd like! Not to mention you could’ve killed me! 

"But-" 

"But nothing Kakarot! That was dangerous!" Raditz turned and began towards a nearby boulder that stuck out amongst the flat terrain, meaning he was done arguing and wouldn't hear any more. "Come on," after wiping some blood from his forehead, he pushed on the boulder. There was a mechanical 'click' and the rock slid to the side, revealing an opening that plunged deep into the ground. He glanced at his brother before jumping down, not bothering to use the rusty metal ladder that clung to one side.

Kakarot just watched with a frown before plopping himself down onto the rocky ground and crossing his legs. "Uck, I don't get it," the saiyan laid his cheek in his hand, "Fighting gets me so fired up! I just want to use all my power!”

A slug with an odd cape around its torso slowly made its way to Kakarot's side. When it approached him, it just blinked, though Kakarot didn't notice. He was already consumed in his thoughts. "I have so much more power that I haven't even tapped into yet. I can feel it. I haven’t been able to use super saiyan to the best of my ability, I haven’t even gotten the chance!”

The slug didn't respond. 

"I don't know what to do." Kakarot sighed as he pushed himself back onto his feet. "Raditz is my brother, and I respect him, but he’s gotten so boring to fight. I wish I could go meet other Saiyans. There have to be some stronger ones out there.” He looked all around him, being surrounded by a mountain range on all sides. The mountains where his fence, the thing he was never allowed to venture past. 

"Why don't you just ask Raditz to meet others or even leave?" A deep, gruff voice came from the small slug.

"I tried, a few years ago." The saiyan shook his head, "Raditz got so angry he turned red. He screamed his head off and told me I could never meet any other Saiyans besides himself and dad’s old squad. Ever. He said they were evil."

“Then, I guess that’s a ‘no’ on that one.”

Kakarot's eyes drifted up to the pink sky as he placed both of his hands behind his head, "Though, that was years ago. Maybe his answer would've changed by now. I'm older, and a lot stronger than I was before."

"But you're not any smarter."

“Aw, Piccolo, Don’t say that.”

"If you really think Raditz, of all people, changed his mind, you got another thing coming to you.”

"It couldn't hurt to ask, though."

Piccolo sighed, "Whatever, just leave me out of it."

"I will-" 

"Kakarot! Come on!"

"Coming!" Kakarot scooped up Piccolo and turned back to the boulder which hid the secret base he knew as ‘home’. It was much nicer than the smelly old cave he lived in when he was just a child. He easily pushed the boulder to the side and slid down the ladder. Landing swiftly upon the concrete floor below, he allowed Piccolo to wiggle off his hand and onto the floor. The saiyan faced the circular room, with openings for hallways dotting the sides. Stains dirtied the walls, and he once again wondered what those stains where. His home had once been a hidden base for some sort of ancient war, so he supposed it could’ve been anything.

Immediately seeking out his brother with a newfound determination, Kakarot moved from empty hallway to hallway. He failed to find Raditz and only assumed he was in the bathroom tending to his wounds. The walk to the bathroom was a bit nerve-wracking, as memories of a livid Raditz flooded his head with each step. 

Maybe Piccolo was right?

Kakarot shook his head as he approached the steel door. Nah, everything would be fine! What's the worst that could happen?

He knocked on the door, "Hey, Raditz?" 

"What?"  
"Can I talk to you?" Before Raditz could respond, Kakarot made his way into the bathroom.

Raditz gave him a side-eyed glare before reaching down into the first aid kit lying open on the sink countertop. "What do you want?" 

"Well, ya' see," Kakarot began rubbing his neck and avoiding direct eye contact with his brother. "I have an idea. I don't wanna' hurt you anymore, so I've come up with a solution!"

"Not turn Super Saiyan?" Raditz muttered. 

Nervous laughter, "Ahaha, well that too! But actually, what if-”

"Would you hand me the bandage roll?" 

"Yeah," He turned and placed the roll in his brother's hand. "Anyway, but what if-" 

"Sorry I snapped at you, Kakarot." Raditz interrupted once more as he peeled the bandage from the wrapper. "I'm just worried you're going to do something stupid and put yourself in danger.”

"It's fine-" 

"You’d be killed if someone saw you do that, you know?”

Kakarot huffed, having heard this many times before, “Yeah, I know.”

“So, I don’t understand why you continue to do it.” 

“I don’t mean to. I just can’t control it sometimes.” He sighed again, “But, maybe, if I had the chance to use it more-”

“You’ve been training on your own, haven’t you?”

“Yeah but, well. It’s not really enough. I’d like to try out the power more, by, maybe, uh-”

“Maybe what?” From the reflection in the mirror, Raditz glanced at Kakarot. There was suspicion in his eyes. 

"I was thinking, uh, that I could, um.” Kakarot fidgeting with his hands. This was harder than he had previously anticipated. 

Raditz raised a brow. 

"That maybe I could, well, y’know.”

"'I know' what, Kakarot? 

"Ya' know- ah- train with, uh, other Saiyans?" His voice trembled as it fell off into nothingness by the end of his sentence. 

Raditz didn’t move or speak, instead, he left a thick and suffocating silence that consumed the small room. His onyx eyes narrowed and he looked over Kakarot, who just gave him a nervous smile. After a seemingly endless silence, he finally spoke, "Are you joking?" 

"No."

"Kakarot, you know why you can't do that." Raditz continued glaring at him from the mirror. 

"I- ah- yeah, but-”

"Kakarot!" Suddenly, Raditz slammed his hands onto the countertop and finally face his brother, "If you go out there, they'll kill you! We've talked about this!! They want you dead!"

"But are ya' so sure? Because, maybe-" 

"Yes, I'm sure!! Kakarot, they tried to kill you when you were just a baby! They sure as hell aren't going to give you any mercy this time around!”

"That was years ago-" 

"And you weren't even a super saiyan back then!! Now that you are, and Prince Prick isn't, they won't hesitate to kill you! What about that is so hard to understand? They killed mom and dad without a second thought! Why would you be any different?! They don't want some lower-class warrior to be the hero! Those, those," Raditz stuttered, rage seeping from his face, "those monsters out there will stop at nothing to assure that Vegeta becomes the first super saiyan! They are not above killing anyone who stands in their way!"

"But not everyone- Dad's old team-" 

"Kakarot, stop! I'm just fucking trying to keep you safe! What don't you understand about 'they will kill you'?! They want you dead! I've seen them, I work with them! Dad's team is different, and they are the only ones!" 

"Not the only ones I'm sure-" 

"Kakarot!!!" Raditz growled and looked down to his feet, clenching his fists. He went silent for a moment, leaving Kakarot in a tense and awkward silence. 

Kakarot only looked on with a shocked frown, "Raditz?"

"Please Kakarot. Please." Raditz didn't look up, “Just stop. Just stop, okay. Stop. You’re not going out there.

Kakarot opened his mouth but decided against it last second.

Raditz looked up at his brother. Desperation and despair were written in his dark eyes. “I need to finish getting ready,” He simply said, signaling he wanted to be left alone. 

Kakarot said nothing and made his way out of the bathroom. Piccolo was at the doorway when he opened it and crawled behind him as Kakarot moped. He made his way silently to the kitchen, an unusual frown on his face. 

“I almost hate to say it, but I told you so.”

“I don’t think it’s as bad as Raditz says it is.” Kakarot grabbed a few apples, and bit into one with a sigh, “I think he’s just scared.

“Raditz is the one who goes outside, though. He’s the one most likely to know.” 

Kakarot shook his head, “He’s just worried. I’m not a baby anymore, I can defend myself.”

“From what I’ve heard, so could your parents. Look where they are.”

His initial response was to glare at his slug companion, who climbed onto the counter. 

“What? Your father was a super saiyan too, wasn’t he?”

Kakarot sighed, his glare falling from his face. “Yeah..” The saiyan looked away, “He was real strong, or so I’m told.”

“I’m sorry.”

The two stayed silent for a moment. Kakarot knew Piccolo was right; Raditz was right too. “But I need to get stronger. I need to control this power.” He accidentally squashed the apple in his hand, jumping a bit when he did so. “See?” Throwing what was left of the apple in the trash and shaking the remains from his hands, he continued thinking. “If I had a way to go, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad though.”

“What are you talking about?

“Y’know, like a guide person? To help me find Saiyans I could train with. Surely they all aren’t bad.”

“Who are you going to find all the way out here?”

Kakarot sighed, “I don’t know.” He set the remaining apples on the counter, not feeling as hungry as he thought he was. “But I have to test my limits and get stronger. I’m getting nowhere here.” Determination filled his insides, “I have to get stronger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
